


【波旁】一步之遥

by Iris0714



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris0714/pseuds/Iris0714
Summary: （是不知道多久以前的存稿。再打开的时候已经忘记当初究竟想要写什么了。我真的好喜欢这首曲子小提琴的缠绵。）
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	【波旁】一步之遥

**Author's Note:**

> （是不知道多久以前的存稿。再打开的时候已经忘记当初究竟想要写什么了。我真的好喜欢这首曲子小提琴的缠绵。）

不知是有心还是无意，安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多收到了弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦婚礼的邀请函。那封信还沾染着淡淡的玫瑰花香。信纸上的玫瑰花香，这一招固然老套，但却永远合时宜。上面是熟悉而俊朗的笔迹写成的花体：安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多先生亲启。当时的费尔南德斯波澜不惊，神色平静地将这封邀请信打开，默读着时间地点等重要信息，然后又将它仔细地折好，装回那个带有香味的信封里，再放进手提包的夹层中去。

尽管白天的费尔南德斯先生始终平和而从容，但他在夜晚却无可避免地辗转反侧。他又想起那封邀请信上最后落款的两个名字。他躺在床上，透过窗子侧头仰视着窗外的星空。这是安东尼奥常用的安眠方式，他总能在星辰与天空中寻找到慰藉，万物万象在无数个深夜中一同陪他入眠。星星眨着眼睛，他就这么发着呆，也冲星星眨眨眼睛。他想起今天的工作，想起老板的那张脸，又想到自己中学时的教师，想到自己小时候说要成为探险家……大脑没来由地擅自做主开始工作，这让安东尼奥的神志更加清醒了。他叹了一口气，借着星光看了一眼墙壁上的挂表。黑夜漫长，在寂静中，脆弱睡意又被滴答声驱散。安东尼奥索性蜷缩起来，用被子蒙住脑袋，等待睡意的降临。

思维似乎是不会随着人的身体而疲惫的。他控制不住自己胡思乱想，从小到大的各种场景就像插画图一样在他脑海中一张张闪过。终于，画面停留在他今早收到的这封信上，并且聚焦在了落款人的名字上。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦——安东尼奥想，这张脸他再熟悉不过了。这么多年来。他又开始努力回忆那位准波诺弗瓦夫人的面庞。那一定是个美丽的姑娘。他确信见过她，因为在他和法国人分手后的第二个周末，后者在聚会上，拉着那位姑娘的手，走到众人前，介绍着：“这位小姐就是我的女朋友。”

这一句话激起了千层浪，女孩子们拍手微笑，冲二人献上美好的祝愿，而以基尔伯特为首的男人们则吹着口哨调侃着送上祝福。西班牙人实在无法做到大度，于是他假借着饮酒过量的名义，去洗手间躲避这他所不能承受的生命之重。

那是安东尼奥过得最糟糕的一段日子。有那么无数个瞬间，他觉得自己恨上了薄情而又多情的法国人。

“法国人，你是什么多情种！”他在心里大声呐喊道。他清清楚楚、明明白白地记得法国人是如何用鸢尾色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，又如何与他相拥在一起，在缠绵中说出那句“我将永远爱你”。而不过是两个星期，健忘的法国人就忘记了自己当初的誓言，将另一个女人搂在臂弯，抱在怀里。他在心中对法兰西男人有一万个瞧不起，只觉得“我爱你”是法国人嘴里最没价值的一句话：爱情这东西于多情不知味的法国人而言，实在太过廉价！

佩德罗吃着蛋挞拍了拍自家老弟的肩膀：“醒醒吧，安东尼奥，就算是如此廉价的东西，你也无法拥有。”

说不清是出于自我虐待还是成年人迫不得已的社交手段，在波诺弗瓦的婚礼当天，安东尼奥仍然着正装出席。他冷眼旁观着神父祝福之下的仪式，心中却有了法国人对新娘是如何始乱终弃的画面——他说服自己说身上这吉普赛人八分之一的血统使他坚信，这画面绝不是幸灾乐祸，而是可预知的未来。西班牙人随即摇了摇脑袋，不过这又有什么呢？婚姻本身就是对多情种最恶毒的诅咒。

年轻人的婚礼永远充满着惊喜。正当安东尼奥看了看表准备溜走的时候，他被人捉住了手腕。有几个人喝得开怀便开始口不择言，起哄叫着闹着要看安东尼奥跳舞。西班牙人愣了一下，在脑中飞快地想过几个借口，便推脱说唱片全部是双人舞曲，他一人的独舞总显得有些寂寥。

“那你就和弗朗西斯跳，像你们上学时候那样。”伊莎贝拉笑着说。

安东尼奥打眼从人群中扫过，他看到弗朗西斯与女友——不，现在是妻子，交换了一个眼神。然后那个男人将手中的一大捧百合交给了身旁的女人，朝安东尼奥信步走来。

这还是他们两人分手后，安东尼奥第一次握住弗朗西斯的手——是的，在那段别去的时光里，他们甚至都不曾像个路人一般礼貌地朝对方伸出手去问好。西班牙人原以为自己不会再像年少那般幼稚，心也不会再向过往那般悸动，但身体始终要比言行更加诚实，他站起身来，在一阵叫好与掌声中惹得脸色绯红，心脏砰砰直跳。他优雅地朝法国舞伴深鞠一躬，弗朗西斯亦朝他得体地微笑点头。没有人知道二人埋在风花雪月中的过往曾经，唯有藏心底的那丝窘迫与彷徨将惹人生疑的细节无声泄露。西班牙人比法国人要稍高些，安东尼奥握住了舞伴的手，而那人指尖一如当年那般微凉。

“这么多年过去了，你还是我最好的舞伴。”在脚步翩跹中，安东尼奥凑近弗朗西斯的耳畔，蜻蜓点水般地说。弗朗西斯缄默着颔首示意，手攀上西班牙人的肩膀。

探戈是拉丁人的舞蹈，热情大方，自由奔放。西班牙人和法国人就这样暗暗较着劲儿，谁也不服输。回眸中含着顾盼风流，举止间带着潇洒放逸。他们视线交汇，却又立刻躲闪，同舞异梦之间的每一次接触都是欲拒还迎，每一次远离都是欲迎还拒。

留声机吱呀吱呀地转着，一首探戈曲终于到了尾声。西班牙男人抓着法国人的手，弗朗西斯抬头看了安东尼奥一眼，然后小心而又缓慢地将手抽了回去。正如没能把握住那段光阴，安东尼奥还是没能握住弗朗西斯的手，任他像当年那段欢笑的时光一般，从指尖飞快地溜走。

这会儿开始躁动的可是人群了，婚宴上可不止有思想开放的年轻人。一开始只是窸窸窣窣的交头接耳，后来则传来了女人的哂笑和男人的咳嗽声。有位小姐掐细了嗓子，大叫着：“哎呀！您瞧这都是些什么事儿呀，怎么连两位先生都能跳起舞来啦！”

“这有什么，我们当年可是最好的朋友。”西班牙人的脸上挂着灿烂而又违心的笑容，“那家伙没有女人的时候，我可是唯一的舞伴呢。”

傍晚他回家时，佩德罗正坐在花园的石凳上抽着烟。他冲小费尔南德斯先生挥了挥手：“怎么样，安东尼奥。和你的朋友们还玩得开心吗？”

“当年我跟你抱怨过什么来着，佩德罗？阿根廷离法兰西太过遥远。”西班牙人前言不搭后语地接道，“不过现在不一样了，我们的灵魂相差万里，可脚步却只有一步之遥。”

-The End-

感谢阅读！


End file.
